Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device that controls a frequency of a control signal for controlling on and off of a switching element, and a program for such a control device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, turning on and off a switching element often produces noises. Thus, enhancement of a filter is known as one method of reducing a noise peak level due to turning on and off of the switching element.
However, this method increases manufacturing costs and a number of components. Therefore, there is proposed a technique of reducing a noise peak level by changing a switching frequency of a switching power supply in an electronic device having a switching power supply to distribute a noise energy due to turning on and off a switching element (e.g., PTL 1).